Arizona Robbins, la fin d'une histoire
by Sanrever
Summary: OS - prélude à ma fic réapprendre à vivre. Beaucoup d'événements sont venus perturber la vie d'Arizona, un petit point de situation, la fin d'une histoire...


**Bonjour à tous…**

 **Je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur Grey's Anatomy, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Seulement il en est sortie une fic crossover avec Once Upon a Time. Du coup, comment faire… Alors je me suis dit poste la partie du prologue concernant GA en OS et celle concernant OUAT également en OS. Donc voilà c'est chose faite. Je poste donc du même coup le début de la fic qui va être longue… donc dans la section crossover. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. La fic se nomme Réapprendre à vivre.**

* * *

 **Arizona Robbins, la fin d'une histoire…**

 **Septembre 2012**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

Le docteur Arizona Robbins regardait dans le miroir cette jambe qui n'existait plus. Il y avait un an et demi que le docteur Callie Torres avait pris la décision de l'amputer, et depuis toute sa vie était partie à la renverse. Les six premiers mois avait été un véritable enfer pour elle mais aussi pour Callie, elle lui en voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter la blessure de son corps et de son âme. Il avait fallu du temps pour s'apprivoiser de nouveau et réussir à penser à l'avenir. Un an après le crash le fils de Derek et Meredith était né, ce jour-là l'envie d'agrandir leur propre famille s'était fait sentir. Alors elles avaient décidé d'essayer, avoir une nouvelle maison, un nouvel enfant. Mais encore une fois le sort s'était acharné, une nouvelle perte était venue assombrir son cœur, et une goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase déjà presque plein. Alors elle avait recherché le désir qu'elle pouvait faire naître ailleurs. Une erreur, mais une erreur qui ne serait pas pardonnée.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Mars 2011**

Elle criait, elle hurlait même, de douleur, de peur, d'angoisse… Elle était seule, ou était les autres… Que c'était-il passé ? Ou était-elle ? Une voix… ? Celle de Cristina… Elle lui disait de s'arrêter de crier… Le temps que ça arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, elle s'arrêta. Une forêt… Ils s'étaient écrasés au beau milieu d'une forêt, l'avion était dans un état indescriptible, comment avaient-ils survécu ? Son cerveau analysait mais rien ne semblait réel.

Le temps passait, Tout le monde avait été retrouvé, mais Lexie était morte, Mark était dans un état critique et elle-même avait une jambe en piteux état. La nuit était tombée et aucune aide n'était venue.

 **Avril 2011**

Elle était dans son lit, une jambe en moins, C'était aujourd'hui que l'on débranchait Mark, mais elle n'avait pas pu y aller, elle-même se sentait comme morte, elle passait ses journée allongée, elle n'avait plus envie de rien, et aurait préféré mourir le jour du crash, ne pas avoir à vivre cet enfer qu'était devenu sa vie.

 **Mars 2012**

Cela faisait un an, son couple allait mieux, mais la douleur était toujours présente, il y avait toujours des cauchemars, moins présents certes, mais toujours là. Meredith et Derek avait repris le cours de leur vie et aujourd'hui il avait un merveilleux petit garçon. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle aussi elle avance, que sa famille s'agrandisse, un nouvel enfant, elle se sentait prête pour ça et Callie en rêvait. Alors elle allait essayer.

 **Avril 2012**

Un premier essai, un premier échec, elle se sentait mal, mais elle savait qu'on n'y arrivait rarement du premier coup, elle devait rester forte, ne pas montrer sa frustration et sa tristesse à Callie, elle lui avait déjà fait assez subir durant un an.

 **Juin2012**

Elle avait pleuré de joie en apprenant sa grossesse, elle avait revue en Callie se sourire qu'elle aimait temps. Mais cela n'avait pas durée, il avait fallu que le sort s'acharne et qu'elle perde leur enfant, elle avait été seule pour apprendre la nouvelle, Callie étant bloquée en chirurgie. Encore une perte, mais cette fois c'était trop pour elle, elle ne voulait plus essayer. Callie ne comprenait pas, elle voulait retenter encore une fois, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas, elle n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage. Alors elle la sentait s'éloigner d'elle, serait-ce le coup de massue de trop, serait-ce la fin de leur couple, de leur histoire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle sentait de la colère, de la pitié, de la peine, de l'incompréhension, elle sentait beaucoup de chose dans le regard de Callie, mais pas de l'amour, pas du désir, pas de la joie, non rien de tout cela, Callie ne la regardait plus de la même façon depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sofia, que Callie l'en empêchait, elle était seule dans leur maison, seule parce que Callie avait fait sa valise et était partie chez Meredith. Mais elle aussi était la mère de Sofia, elle aussi voulait la voir et l'aimer. Elle savait que cette fois elle l'avait perdue pour de bon, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir sa fille, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…


End file.
